


The Clean up.

by Navotopiea



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navotopiea/pseuds/Navotopiea
Summary: 2 weeks after Whitenight breached and the following disaster that eliminated most of the old staff, the clean up crew has mostly repaired the damage, but a loose vent reveals a new danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey constructive criticism is welcomed!

It had been a few weeks since the first containment breach of Whitenight, the facility still showed the scars form that disaster; the clean-up crews were still finding wreckage or bits of the poor souls who were skewered by Whitenight’s apostles. But I had been noted that not all of the apostles had been accounted for, the twelfth was still missing. Usually this would have raised concern but reports and CTTV footage had shown that she was not as dangerous as her fellow apostles, besides management thought that she was most likely dead due to how her fellow apostles soon died after Whitenight was put back in containment.  
Work had only just started to back to normal in the facility, a new batch of employees had been hired to replace the ones lost during the breach. These newbies had been given barely any information about the incident.  
An employee was walking past a vent when he smelt the mots putrid smell, the air around the vent was warm and smelt of decay, he called his manager to ask if he could investigate the horrid smell. A voice from his phone gave the go ahead, as the manager could see the vent from their video-feed.  
The employee noticed that the vent’s cover was already loose, like something had pried the cover off weeks before and put it back in place so it looked undamaged. He leans down to eye level with the vent searching for his phone, its flash light would be useful to find whatever is causing the smell.  
He removes the grid, and peers inside, using the flashlight to see inside, there’s some brown stains on the inside, along with drag marks. Fortunately for him, back up arrived just as he saw a hunched down figure next to the boundary of his flashlight, before it scuttled deeper into the vent, afraid of the light, leaving some dark grey feathers in its place.  
More people surround the vent peering in and filing reports for a formal investigation, but it’s too late, a few employees have entered the vent, intending to find the cause of the strange occurrences.


	2. Chapter 2

The rotten smell gets worse as the three men get deeper into the vent, two of them start to back out of the vent, saying that the smell is overwhelming, but the first man who smelt the vent first refuses to go back, his colleges yell at him before leaving him alone in the vent.   
Determined not to stop and let whatever had caused the smells escape his grasp, he struggled through the now over whelming smell and the almost complete darkness. He looked down and noticed that his left foot had stepped in something wet and squishy. His first thought was that a pipe must be leaking but when he moved his foot out of the darkness and into the light, a brownish red smear was on the sole, it left some clotted trails as his foot lifted. Startled by this he backed up in shock, bashing into the vents wall, a loud bang radiated from the collision, echoing down into the darkness.  
His head had collided with the wall pretty hard so his perception was slightly foggy, but the sound of skittering footsteps in the vent snapped him back to reality, the sounds where approaching him and fast. Clearly whatever it was smart and targeting him when he was most vulnerable, but he had only himself to blame, his own stubbornness and pride had got him here. The footsteps only sounded like they were only a few meters in front of him, so he lifted his flashlight up, illuminating the darkness.   
A hunched over, winged figure stood only meters away as it raised its arms to cover its eyes from the sudden intrusion of light. By this point the employee noticed a uniform similar to his own, but this one looked much dirtier and worn down, the black fabric almost masked the reddish brown stains, which was also scattered on the grey wings. By now he could tell that the creature was female, with mid length dirty blond hair. The woman moved her sickly pale hands away from her face, but a bone white plague doctors mask blocked her real face, three red eyes stared at the employee before she lunged toward him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, one hand relocated to his chest, almost wrapping her left arm around it, dragging him into the darkness as the employee tried in vain to kick himself free as he realized that this was the missing abnormality. His vision faded to black as the flashlight was muffled and knocked out of his hands in the struggle, the red and black sludge he had been standing in was littered with stray feathers as he saw his own footprints and then drag marks as the bird woman dragged him further and further away from the light, taking him into the black abysses she has been calling home for the past fortnight


End file.
